Thomas J. Ashwell
Thomas J. Ashwell (''formerly '''mariomadness12') is a British Let's Player on YouTube. His current account was created on November 16th 2008, although he didn't start his Let's Plays until May 2nd 2011, when he began with Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Thomas also hosts a 2nd channel,'' Thomas J. Vlogs, (formerly '''mm12Number2'), where he uploads daily video blogs (vlogs) that document his life. Current Let's Plays Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 (360 / PS3) 01/01/14 - ??/??/?? New Play Control! Pikmin 2 (Wii) 02/01/14 - ??/??/?? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 (Xbox / GCN / PS2 / PC) 03/01/14 - ??/??/?? Current Versus' New Play Control! Pikmin (Wii) 09/03/13 - ??/??/?? (12 Episodes) Past Let's Plays Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 03/05/11 - 11/05/12 (64+ Episodes) Mario Kart Wii (Wii) 11/04/12 - 22/06/12 (39 Episodes) Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime (NDS) 13/07/12 - 15/08/12 (32 Episodes) Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) 29/06/12 - 24/10/12 (29 Episodes) Mario Kart: Double Dash (GCN) 15/08/12 - 31/08/12 (12 Episodes) New Play Control! Pikmin (Wii) 12/11/12 - 21/12/12 (15 Episodes) Wreck-It Ralph (Wii) 03/12/12 - 21/12/12 (17 Episodes) Donkey Kong: Jet Race / Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast (Wii) 01/01/13 - 09/01/13 (4 Episodes) A Shadow's Tale / Lost in Shadow (Wii) 02/01/13 - 17/08/13 (33 Episodes) Link's Crossbow Training (Wii) 14/01/13 - 18/01/13 (9 Episodes) Super Mario 64 (N64 / WiiVC) 22/01/13 - 24/03/13 (20 Episodes) Super Smash Flash 2 (PC / Mac / Linux) 21/02/13 - 28/02/13 (10 Episodes) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (GCN) 21/02/13 - 30/09/13 (29 Episodes) Halo: Combat Evolved (Xbox) 04/03/13 - 28/08/13''' (10 Episodes)' Super Smash Bros. (N64 / WiiVC) 28/04/13 - 29/05/13 '(12 Episodes)' DuckTales (NES) 30/05/13 - 24/07/13 '(6 Episodes)' Completed Versus' Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) w/ BlueTanooki 18/08/12 - 02/03/13 '(37 Episodes)' Other Series' Super Smash Sundays Let's Demo Smash Bros. Legendary Battles Let's Stream Let's Mess Around On Potential Future Projects (List Subject to Change) (Underlined = Show Made) ('Bold = Show Approved) *a boy and his blob ' *'A Hat in Time ' *'Assassin's Creed ' *'Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles ' *'Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines ' *'Assassin's Creed II ' *'Assassin's Creed II: Discovery ' *'Assassin's Creed: Project Legacy ' *'Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood ' *'Assassin's Creed: Revelations ' *'Assassin's Creed: Multiplayer Rearmed ' *'Assassin's Creed: Recollection ' *'Assassin's Creed III ' *'Assassin's Creed III: Liberation ' *'Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag ' *'Assassin's Creed: Utopia ' *'Assassin's Creed: Pirates ' *'Asura's Wrath' *'Banjo-Kazooie ' *'Banjo-Tooie ' *'Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge ' *Banjo-Pilot *'Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts ' *'Bayonetta ' *'Bayonetta 2 ' *'Ben 10: Omniverse 3DS' *'Ben 10: Omniverse Wii U' *'Ben 10: Omniverse 2 3DS' *'Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Wii U ' *'BioShock ' *'BioShock 2 ' *'BioShock Infinite ' *'BioShock Vita ' *'Bravely Default' *'Brütal Legend ' *'Bugs vs. Tanks! ' *'Cars: The Video Game ' *'Cars 2: The Video Game ' *'Cars: Mater-National Championship ' *'Cars Race-O-Rama ' *'Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales: The Video Game ' *'Castle Crashers ' *'Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse HD ' *Chibi-Robo!: Photo Finder *'Cut the Rope ' *'Cut the Rope: Experiments ' *'Cut the Rope: Time Travel ' *Cut the Rope 2 *'Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix ' *'Dead Rising 3 ' *'Deadpool ' *'Devil May Cry HD ' *'Devil May Cry 2 HD ' *'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Special Edition HD ' *'Devil May Cry 4 ' *'DmC: Devil May Cry ' *'Dillon's Rolling Western ' *'Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger ' *'Disney Infinity' *'Disney Planes: The Video Game ' *'Disney Universe' *'Donkey Kong Country Returns ' *'Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D' *'Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze' *Dr. Mario Online Rx *Dr. Luigi *'DuckTales 2' *'DuckTales: Remastered' *'F-Zero ' *'F-Zero: Maximum Velocity ' *'F-Zero GX ' *'Game & Wario ' *'Ghost Squad' *'God of War ' *'God of War II ' *'God of War: Betrayal ' *'God of War: Chains of Olympus ' *'God of War III ' *'God of War: Ghost of Sparta ' *'God of War: Ascension ' *'Gravity Rush ' *'Halo 2 ' *'Halo 3 ' *'Halo Wars ' *'Halo 3: ODST ' *'Halo: Reach' *'Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary' *'Halo 4 ' *'Halo: Spartan Assault ' *'Halo 5 ' *'Halo 6 ' *'Heavenly Sword ' *Hyrule Warriors *'ilomilo' *'inFAMOUS ' *'inFAMOUS 2 ' *'inFAMOUS: Festival of Blood ' *'inFAMOUS: Second Son ' *'Injustice: Gods Among Us ' *'Iron Man: The Official Videogame of the Movie ' *'Iron Man 2: The Video Game ' *'Iron Man 3: The Official Game ' *'J-Stars Victory VS' *'Kameo: Elements of Power ' *'Kameo: Elements of Power - Co-op ' *'Kid Icarus: Uprising' *'Kick-Ass: The Game ' *'Kick-Ass 2: The Game ' *'Kirby Triple Deluxe ' *'Kirby's Epic Yarn' *'Kirby's Return to Dream Land ' *'Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure ' *'LEGO Batman: The Videogame ' *'LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes ' *'LEGO City Undercover ' *'LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins ' *'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 ' *'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 ' *'LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures ' *'LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues ' *'LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey ' *'LEGO Marvel Super Heroes ' *'LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: Universe in Peril ' *'LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game ' *'LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game ' *'LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy ' *'LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars ' *'LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga ' *'LEGO The Lord of the Rings ' *'LIMBO ' *'LittleBigPlanet ' *'LittleBigPlanet 2' *'Lost Planet: Extreme Condition ' *'Lost Planet 2 ' *'Lost Planet 3 ' *'Luigi's Mansion ' *'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ' *'Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ' *'Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ' *'Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ' *'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ' *'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games ' *'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ' *'Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games ' *'Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games 3DS ' *'Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Wii U ' *'Mario Golf: World Tour' *'Super Mario Kart ' *'Mario Kart 64 ' *'Mario Kart: Super Circuit ' *'Mario Kart DS ' *'Mario Kart 7' *'Mario Kart 8 ' *'Mario Kart Black ' *'Mario Kart Wii Custom Track Grand Prix Revolution ' *'Mario Kart Arcade GP ' *'Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 ' *'Mario Kart Arcade GP DX ' *'Mario Party ' *'Mario Party 2 ' *'Mario Party 3 ' *'Mario Party 4 ' *'Mario Party 5 ' *'Mario Party 6 ' *'Mario Party Advance ' *'Mario Party 7 ' *'Mario Party 8 ' *'Mario Party DS' *'Mario Party 9 ' *'Mario Party: Island Tour ' *'Mario Sports Mix ' *'Mario Strikers Charged ' *'Mario Tennis: Power Tour' *'Mario Tennis Open' *'Mario vs. Donkey Kong ' *'Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis ' *'Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! ' *'Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! ' *'Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move ' *'Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth ' *'Marvel Super Hero Squad ' *'Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat ' *'Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet ' *'Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain ' *'Metroid ' *'Metroid II: Return of Samus' *'Super Metroid ' *'Metroid Fusion ' *'Metroid Prime ' *'Metroid: Zero Mission ' *'Metroid Prime 2: Echoes ' *'Metroid Prime Pinball ' *'Metroid Prime Hunters ' *'Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt ' *'Metroid Prime 3: Corruption ' *'Metroid: Other M ' *'Mighty No. 9 Wii U ' *'Mighty No. 9 3DS ' *'Mirror's Edge ' *'Mirror's Edge 2 ' *NES Remix *'New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat ' *'New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis ' *'New Super Luigi U' *'New Super Mario Bros. ' *'New Super Mario Bros. 2 ' *'New Super Mario Bros. 2 Coin Rush Mode ' *'New Super Mario Bros. U ' *'New Super Mario Bros. U Challenge Mode ' *'New Super Mario Bros. Wii ' *[http://www.youtube.com/show/anothersupermariobroswii '''Another Super Mario Bros. Wii']' ' *'Newer Super Mario Bros. Summer Sun ' *'Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii ' *'Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch ' *'No More Heroes ' *'No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle ' *'Outland ' *'Paper Mario ' *'Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ' *'Super Paper Mario ' *'Paper Mario: Sticker Star ' *'PETA Games ' *'Pikmin 3' *'Plants vs. Zombies ' *'Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time' *'Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ' *'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ' *'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale PS Vita' *'PokéMMO ' *'PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure ' *'PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond' *Pokémon Bank *Poké Transporter *'Pokémon Dash ' *'Pokémon FireRed Version ' *'Pokémon Generations ' *'Pokémon LeafGreen Version ' *'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team ' *'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky ' *'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity ' *'Pokémon Ranger ' *'Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia' *'Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs' *'Pokémon Rumble ' *'Pokémon Rumble Blast ' *'Pokémon Rumble U ' *'Pokémon X ' *'Pokémon Y' *'Portal: Still Alive ' *'Portal 2 ' *'Portal 2 Co-op ' *'Project Spark ' *'Quantum Break ' *'Quantum Conundrum ' *'Rabbids Go Home ' *'Rabbids Land ' *'Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One ' *'Rayman Jungle Run ' *'Rayman Legends ' *'Rayman Origins' *'Resident Evil ' *'Resident Evil: Director's Cut ' *'Resident Evil 2 ' *'Resident Evil 3: Nemesis ' *'Resident Evil Survivor ' *'Resident Evil Code: Veronica ' *'Resident Evil Gaiden ' *'Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica ' *'Resident Evil (GameCube remake) ' *'Resident Evil Zero ' *'Resident Evil: Dead Aim ' *'Resident Evil Outbreak ' *'Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 ' *'Resident Evil 4 ' *'Resident Evil 4: Wii Edition ' *'Resident Evil: Deadly Silence ' *'Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles ' *'Resident Evil 5: Gold Edition ' *'Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles ' *'Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D ' *'Resident Evil: Revelations ' *'Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City ' *'Resident Evil 6 ' *'Resident Evil 7 ' *'Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game ' *'Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game ' *'Scram Kitty and his Buddy on Rails ' *'Shadow the Hedgehog ' *'Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure ' *'Skylanders: Giants ' *'Skylanders: Swap Force ' *'Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed 3DS' *'Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Wii U ' *'Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie ' *'Sonic 2 Heroes ' *'Sonic Advance ' *'Sonic Advance 2 ' *'Sonic Advance 3 ' *'Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut ' *'Sonic Adventure 2: Battle HD ' *'Sonic and the Black Knight ' *'Sonic and the Secret Rings ' *'Sonic Battle ' *'Sonic Classic Heroes ' *'Sonic Colors ' *'Sonic Colors DS ' *'Sonic Generations - 2006 Ultimate Pack ' *'Sonic Generations 3DS ' *'Sonic Generations PC ' *'Sonic Generations Unleashed Project ' *'Sonic Heroes ' *'Sonic Jump ' *'Sonic Lost World 3DS ' *'Sonic Lost World Wii U ' *'Sonic Riders ' *'Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity ' *'Sonic Free Riders ' *'Sonic Rivals ' *'Sonic Rivals 2 ' *'Sonic Rush ' *'Sonic Rush Adventure' *'Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I ' *'‪Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II‬ ' *'Sonic Unleashed ' *'SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge ' *'Star Fox 64 3D ' *'Sunset Overdrive ' *'Super Mario 3D Land ' *'Super Mario 3D World ' *'Super Mario 64 DS ' *'Super Mario 64 Multiplayer ' *'Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World ' *'Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition ' *'Super Mario Bros. X ' *'Super Mario Galaxy' *'Super Mario Galaxy 2 ' *'Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 ' *'Super Mario Galaxy 3 ' *'Super Mario Star Road ' *'Super Mario Star Road 2 ' *'Super Mario Strikers ' *'Super Meat Boy ' *'Super Princess Peach ' *'Super Smash Bros. Crusade ' *'Super Smash Bros. Melee' *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 100% The Subspace Emissary Runs' *'Super Smash Bros. 3DS / Wii U ' *'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U ' *'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U ' *'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS ' *'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U' *'Super Smash Land ' *'TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) ' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) 3DS ' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows ' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up ' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled ' *'The Fancy Pants Adventures ' *'The Last of Us ' *'The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ' *'The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds ' *'The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures ' *'The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ' *'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ' *'The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Multiplayer ' *'The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ' *'The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD ' *'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ' *'The LEGO Movie Videogame Wii U ' *'The LEGO Movie Videogame 3DS ' *'The Lord of the Rings: Conquest ' *'The Simpsons Game ' *'The Simpsons Game DS ' *'The Simpsons: Hit & Run ' *'The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct ' *'The Wonderful 101' *'Titanfall ' *'Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell' *'Tomb Raider (2013)' *'Wii Fit ' *'Wii Fit Plus ' *'Wii Fit U ' *'Wii Music ' *'Wii Party ' *'Wii Party U ' *'Wii Play' *'Wii Play: Motion ' *'Wii Sports' *'Wii Sports Resort' *'Wii Sports Club ' *'Yarn Yoshi ' *'Yoshi Touch & Go' *'Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3' *'Yoshi's Island DS' *'Yoshi's New Island ' *'ZombiU' LP Suggestions Leave suggestions in the form of a list for what games you would like to see my Let's Play! Type ~ ~ ~ ~ (with no spaces) to leave your signature! *Inazuma Eleven (DS) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) < I'll second that. Stelios7 *Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm (DS) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Sonic 3D Blast (Mega Drive/SEGA Genesis) Infersaime 16:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Dragon Quest 9 (DS) ShaunOfNintendo 16:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Spyro The Dragon Triolgy (PS1) '''BlueTanooki '''12:20, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:List of Let's Players